polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Myanmarball
Myanmarball |nativename = ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော် Mianmaro Kamuolys |reality = Republic of the Lithuanian Myanmar ���� Republic of the Union of Myanmar ���� |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Overwelmed, prosperous, debatable, angry, underminded, open-minded, heroic, talented, non-historical |gender = Male |language = Burmese |type =Tibeto-Burman |capital = Naypyidaw |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Buddhismball ( Theravada) |friends = Kebab that I could trust because of ASEANcoin Indiaball (sometimes) Israelcube Iranball Liberiaball USAball Lithuaniaball (sometimes) Chinaball Daddy Serbiaball|enemies = Thailandball Indiaball (sometimes) Lithuaniaball (sometimes) African countryballs (not judge my flag) Bangladeshball OICball LGBTball|likes = Military, temples, rubies, opium, gems, Buddhism, Dictatorship (sometimes), Killing muslims, nationalism, Democracy (sometimes)|hates = Dictatorship, Kebabs, Bengalis (sometimes), Himself, poverty, tsunamis, war, Homosex, flags being mixed up |founded = 1948|predecessor = Union of Myanmarball|intospace = Yes, it's Burma's biggest plan|status = Is of doing genocide against Kebab|imagewidth = 120|image = Myanmarball.png|caption =Thailand pls |bork = Burma Burma Tatmadaw Tatmadaw|notes = REMOVE ROHINGYAS !!! YUO ARE WORST KEBAB, YUO SMELL !! RETURN TO BANGLADESH !!! YOU MAY LIVE IN THE ZOO !!!! YUO CAN GWO BACK NOWW !!!}} Burmaball (otherwise known as Myanmarball) is a buddhist countryball in Southeast Asia. He has a deep hate to Indiaball for he stole the Andaman Islands from them. Burma was led by military dictatorships from 1962 until 2010 and got overthrown governments multiple times. Personality Burmaball is officially Buddhist. He is even brother of Tibetball. RICE IS OF BURMA. Relations Burma (Myanmar) has tried to get friends around the world. Burma is also in ASEAN with outher Southeast Asian countries * Indiaball - Nice and related brother, but GIB ANDAMANS * Bangladeshball - trade parteners and poverty * Chinaball - they think they are the better Asian. We will be good trade parteners with them. They will help us with everything from roads to oil. We may recognize that they are communist, but we share some ethnic groups. RICE IS OF BURMA * USAball - Gave us democracy and we fight! Who cares about socialismand protests, we established relations and met them. We, and Liberiaball are of NON-METRIC, but remove burger. * Thailandball - WHO THE HELL ARE YUO? FORMER COLONY, ENEMY we have similar food. Were in ASEAN. Call me if yuo needing maid. * Cambodiaball - YOU WANNA BE EATEN ALIVE, HUH? WELL GO AHEAD, DIE! YOU DIE AND YOU GO WAY DEEP INTO HELL! But he's my buddhist friend. Both had empires. Were in ASEAN * Laosball - we know them, another ASEAN friend * Israelcube - gib food * Iranball - They're government is fine * Lithuaniaball - They think we stole their flag on chan. Sometimes, friends. * Taiwanball - Used to mix up our flags until 2010. * North Koreaball - enjoy good dictatorship relations * UKball - Daddy, I HATE YUO * Vietnamball - Both can into good military. DONT REMOVE ME, PSYCHOPATH * Serbiaball We have same objectives (REMOVE KEBAB) * Indonesiaball Founder of ASEANball, He's my very Best friend (BUT WAI YUO SUPPORT THOSE ROHINGYA, YUO DIRTY KEBAB, REMOVE KEBAB!!!) Gallery 350CQCc.png ASEANBoard.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png BurmaMyanmar_Card.png 2pIGiAA.png|CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png Neighbors.png U1zEvmG.png 395976 297573363679130 485313086 n.png|Socialist Myanmarball Images.png Theburmaball.png MlehEz5.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png B7hYDoR.png|Here with old Burmese Flag awidDAW.png pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Bsgddhd.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'n3aBUN5.png I8ftf11.png zh:缅甸球 Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Genocide Category:Democracy Haters Category:Terrorism Category:Homosex Removers Category:Myanmar Category:Burmaball Category:Burma Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Non-metric Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Islam Removers Category:Star symbol Category:Independent Category:Indiaball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Lover Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Kebab killers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Prorupted Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Tyranny Category:Buddhistball Category:Sharia Remover Category:Russian lovers Category:LDC countries Category:Human rights removers Category:Drugs Category:Tibet Category:Poor Category:Former dictatorship Category:Indian Ocean Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Kebab sucks Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Israel Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Dictatorship Category:China allies Category:Dim Sum Lovers